The Demi Cup, Seras's graduation
by KrspaceT
Summary: Seras prepares to become a keyblade master, by completing the Demi cup, facing many KRspaceT heroes and villians. A lot of X overs with Percy Jackson, Penguins of Madagascar, Phineas and Ferb, Batman and Tokyo Mew Mew.


A girl stood in front of Olympus colloseum. She had friendly, but piercing red eyes and orange hair. She wore a blue, multi pocketed T shirt with a matching medium skirt starting from a belt and black leggings. A sparkling stone adoned a necklace on her throat. This was a soul stone, a mythical stone found with only one of its kind existing on each world. This stone had magical properties, giving her the best of both the worlds of human and nosferatu. What is a Noferatu you may ask? it is a vampire, yes She is a Vampire, and the soul stone allows her to exist in the light. In her hand was a keyblade

Its end was a red rose the same shade as blood that had a medium shaft like Sora's keyblade except a light blue to a handle that looked like it was two curling large vampire fangs before ending as a keychain with a shield with patchwork colors on it. the insigna of Hellsing.

Flashback

"Seras" Thomas told her in a grassy field. He wore a green robe, with shoulder pad's of a darker shade. He was tall and had brown hair. " I believe it is time to see if you can be called a keyblade master".

"So soon" Seras asked. Thomas smiled.

"You have skill, impressive skill. I've arranged a tournament in Olympus Colloseum with my old friend, the Satyr Philocetes"

"But, I thought the curse of Xemnas kept you away" Seras asked.

"Yes, but when Hades and I were in the same world, the curse ceased to work there. Watch out for the Organization though"

End

She had gone through a lot. Firs, a anomaly, a random hole in the space time continuim, sent her out of Draculania. Then she had to deal with a plot by the insane Dr. Doofesmirtz, a member of a league of villians across the worlds who had taken control of Alucard. He had also hid the worlds keyhole inside of him, so when Thomas managed to defeat him in a epic battle, he had accidentley destroyed Draculania.

"So, your the rookie Thomas recommended" a voice said. Jumping, Seras turned to see a short, corpulent goat man.

"Name's Phil" he greeted.

"Seras, so you like tin cans?"

"That's a stereotype! Now, the tournament has been set up, some of his heroes have popped in to test you, Hades puts in some others, blah blad blah" she nodded, he had told him about that, and she had guessed about Hades.

"Yes sir, I'm on it" she nodded.

"But rookie, I've got three words for you" she listened in closer.

"Win"

"That was one word"

"Doesn't Matter" and Seras sighed and entered the tournament. But as she left, two figures in black cloaks walked in as well.

"Roxas, and lady! Good to see ya. Wanna enter the tournament, side B just opened up"

"Sure Phil, and her name is Xion"

"Xion, sorry about that, pretty lady" he flirted.

Demi Cup

Seat 20

Seras found herself against a Poison Plant. It sent a giant poison seed at her, but she blocked it with her keyblade. Jumping, she slashed at it, but it bended and she missed. Rolling in the dirt, she narrowly avoided it face planting into her before sending a firaga from her keyblade's rose straight into it. The plant was smoking like crazy, and a quick slice took it out afterwords.

Seat 19

Now Seras stared at a Destroyer. The massive heartless charged up its lasers, and fired. Stepping aside the laser shot through the ground at her feet.

"Hey, can't the god of the dead sleep, like the dead!" Hades yelled from below as Seras jumped at the heartless, hitting it. But she only cut off one laser, and the other fired at her again, which she blocked with her keyblade groaning, before using her strength to force it back into the heartless, destroying it.

Seat 18

Now she stared towards a grove of 10 dire plants. They are spat up a few seeds and sent them flying at Seras. Quickly, she blocked them with her keyblade, destroying 4 of them. Then quickly, she sliced up 5 others, before a seed shot struck her from behind. Annoyed, she burnt the heartless down with a blast of fire, her rose smoking hot.

Seat 17

Now she was against a cannon gun duo, with a giant morning star spinning straight at her. Ignoring the cannons, she blocked the rotating spiked ball before punching it. The emblem she hit cracked and the heartless stopped as Seras stabbed it.

"Ow, I'm going to have to fix these nails after this" she complained with a anime exasperated mark, thing, when a few fire balls flew down at her and struck her. The guns were firing at her. Chucking her keyblade in a strike raid, she remotley stabbed them both in a expert swing.

"Curaga"

Seat 16

She was alone now, not a living thing was near, but that changed as four living things appeared.

"Skipper, warping in 5,4,3, hey, we're already here" Kowalski, a tall penguin noted to a short, flat headed penguin, Next to him was a younger, shorter penguin and a taller, scared penguin with a feather mohawk.

"Thomas sent you, but your just birds, I could just make fried chicken out of you" Seras shrugged. Then smoke started coming out of Skipper's head.

"We aren't chickens miss VMP!" he yelled

"That means Vampire" the younger one put in.

"Private, we have more important things to do, Rico ready the testing gear!" and the scared penguin puked up a chainsaw, which he welt, a flamethrower for Skipper, a penguin shaped laser for Kowalski and a mechainical suit for Private.

"Don't you mean the battle gear?" Private asked.

"Same thing"

"Actually, the testing gear is still being developed, I haven't got that isotope yet"

"YOu don't need that Uranium to make a weapon"

"Okay, this won't be a cakewalk" Seras shrugged.

"Oh, we'll give you cake, a pound cake!" Skipper chuckled as they attacked. The laser gun started firing rapidly, Seras barely able to bound out of the way as the chainsaw came down on her keyblade. Forcing him off, she barely avoided a scorching flamethrower before the body suit punched her, sending her flying into the wall.

"Ow, Firaga!" and a blast of fire flew and struck Rico, but he swallowed it and spat it back where Seras reflected it, and it was swallowed and spat out again before it smoked out.

"yuck"

"MWWHHAAAA" the scared penguin chuckled before dissapearing. Looking up, she saw he was up top the colloseum, and he vomited up a half dozen grendades.

"Really, what doesn't he have in there!" Seras yelled as he started chucking bombs. Running, she barely scrambled out of the bombs way, before the laser gun penguin charged. With a bomb flying at her, she smirked and ducked. The bomb through over her head and hit Kowalski.

"Skipper, man down" Private wailed as stars formed around his head.

"Chocolate moo cow"

"He's out, for KOWALSKI!" and bombs and fire flew straight at her. But opening a swirling vortex of light, she sent each into the other.

"Rico!" Skipper sighed as he fell.

"Mama" and Rico fell too.

"It's up to me now, yaw" and the suited penguin clashed with Seras's vampire strength. Struggling, she managed to toss off the mechanical suit, and sliced it's arm off.

"Hey, you nearly took my wing" he complained as she cut off its foot as well. The suit lost balance and fell.

"You, have bested us, Seras Victor" Skipper said pushing himself up.

"Uh, Victoria" Private told him, out of the suit now.

"Rico, gift her" and the penguin spat out a keychain, of a fish. She attached it, and her keyblade changed. It's blade looked like Rico's mowahk, with the three other's heads below it. It's keychain was half ice, half urban steel. Its keychain was a fish.

"I call it, uh, what was the name of it, Private options"

"That's Kowalski's job"

"Laoyi"

"He's, indisposed" and sighing, Private checked the notes.

"It's called the Quartet Aquatics, strong in strength, a bit lacking on magic, boosts finishing blows"

"Well, we take our leave now" and then the penguins vanished

Seat 15

Now Seras had a easier to defeat Creepworm swarm. They ran all around the area, but yawning really, she sliced them in half again and again, some stabbed, some kicked until they were all disposed of.

Seat 14

With Quartet Aquatics in hand, she faced a trio of magnum loaders. The cyber wheel heartless reved and speed straight at Seras, who quickly sliced it down the tire. As it exploded, she heard the vrumm of the other two coming at her. Jumping, she kicked one in the tire, causing it to crash and was easily sliced in half before the second was disposed nearly as easily.

Seat 13

Facing Seras now was a Orcus. The heartless swiped its blade at her, whitch she parried before it vanished. Seeing the haunted blade, she blocked it each time it crossed her path. Then it reformed, and sent out a massive shockwave. Jumping over it, the draculina stabbed it with all her strength, and tore down. Landing, the heartless exploded into dark particles

Seat 12

Now facing her was a sorcerer nobody. Its robes flowed in the wind as it sent energy cubes straight at Seras. Quickly, she blocked them before charging in on it. The cubes formed a shield, blocking her the chance to cut it in half. Growling, she opened a portal of light on the cubes, and sent her keyblade through it. It hit the nobody, breaking its concentration to allow her a powerful slice against it, watching it evaporate into white and silver particles.

Seat 11

Again she was alone, and of course, that meant some hero was going to pop up and test her. And in a flash of light, a hero appeared. She had golden blond hair, with several small ponytails in the back. She wore a sleeveless yellow t shirt with a skirt attatched and brown, fingerless gloves. On her left leg was a leg warmer. She had monkey ears, and a tail.

"Kiki?"

"Yep" she nodded. Then in her hands, a orange tambourine formed. Quartet Aquatics formed in Seras's. Grinning, they charged.

Quickly slicing with Quartet, she narrowly missed her tail as Kiki flipped over and then she struck her in the face. Dazed, she stumbled back, before blocking a kick with the guard of Quartet, when Kiki grabbed it with her tail and flung it away.

"Where did you get so good?"

"I've had a bit of practice" Kiki grinned, before sending the tambourine straight into Seras. In a flash of light, she was flung into the wall, still Quartet hadn't returned.

"Firaga" and a blast of fire narrowly missed Kiki, just singing her tail.

"Ow, that stings!" and pushing herself up. Sears listened to the girl before sending more Firaga spells at her, watching the monkey girl jump around trying to avoid them. Finally, Quartet Aquatics was back in hand, and jumping she swung it at her, which she blocked with her tambourine. Then the area was illuminated in a giant explosion of light.

"Kiki?" Seras said looking around, then jumped as the tambourine narrowly missed her face. Kiki now was in the air, and was sending a powerful air kick at her. Then smiling, Seras grabbed her foot. Kiki stopped in mid air and squirmed as Seras flicked her wrists. Like a spinning baton, Kiki landed on the ground, dizzy.

"Ugh, you win" Kiki sighed.

"Not bad there Kiki" Seras nodded " Could use a bit of a ranged technique"

"Hmm, I'll think about it" she nodded. Then she glowed. Her looks changed, to more regular blond hair and a orange, buttoned tang top. Her skirt was replaced by a orange pair of suit pants, and the gloves were gone, as were the monkey parts. She pulled a keychain out of her pockets, and tossed it to Seras.

It was a keychain of a pudding cup ( AN, her non dub name is Pudding Fong). Attaching it, the Quartet Aquatics morphed into a new keyblade. It's blade edge was a tambourine with a orange blade part. The guard looked like a monkey tail, with it's grip resembling adjoining monkey ears. The keychain was the pudding cup. Call it, the Tambourine Tamarin.

"I wish you luck, and while I'm here" Kiki sighed " Why not have some fun. Ben, Omi and Jade said they'd meet me out in Athens"

"Don't destroy anything" Seras called good natured.

"Ah, that's the best part" Kiki pretended to sigh, before she walked off. Seras smiled. Since she got into all this, those Greenian kids had become almost family to her. They'd seen a lot together, planet invasions, massive battles, Anderson trying to kill her, and the destruction of her world, Draculania.

Seat 10

Now facing Seras, with Tambourine Tamarin was a massive possessor. Quickly, she jumped over it and stabbed it with Tambourine Tamarin. It exploded, releasing four smaller possessors. Quickly, she sliced two in half before she felt some trying to suck her dry. With a swat of her hand, they buzzed off, permenatly.

"Curaga"

Seat 9

Seras now had to face a Phantomtail. The giant pink creature hissed and flew at her, but she struck the head. It dissapeared, to appear right behind her and fly at her. Quickly spinning Tambourine Tamarin, she sliced it in half, avoiding the head as the heartless staggered in flight and fell.

Seat 8

Seras was staring into the eyes of a Ruler of the sky, when out of nowhere a couple of bat shaped explosives latched on to it, exploding. Shielding her face, she saw in the rubble a man in a black suit, with a mask covering his face. The man had a black cape and a tough, weathered look.

"Batman?" Seras cocked her head bird like in confusion.

"Yeah Nosferatu. I've decided to train you, batman vs Vampire, Bat" he laughed to himself grimly.

"Uh" Seras sighed.

"Let's get this straight Seras, Thomas didn't ask me to do this, I'm doing this on my own. I finally got a gummi ship ready, and thought I'd see the worlds outside of the Land of Heroes, so get your bat on!" and with that, Seras got into a ready stance.

Quickly, he tossed a batmerang at Seras. Quickly, she barely got scratched by one, but it burnt like crazy.

"I found a bit of celestial bronze many years ago" he explained "I thought I'd see how it worked against monsters, and apparently it does well. Maybe you can say, that 2 million I invested into synthensizing it was worth it" and he charged again. Quickly, Seras menuvered away from the bat dude as he sent a barrage of bat bombs at her.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Seras yelped as one exploded right where she jumped from.

"Aren't you already dead?" and with that, he vanished. Looking up top, she saw Batman with a few bat darts in a blow dart tube. ( Yes, I for some reason am enjoying the way Xigbar and Braig fight these days)

"Hey, are you trying to make this crazy!"

"You could say that" and he blew into the tube. Darts flew down like a rain storm, all getting stuck into Tambourine Tamarin. Shaking them off, she sent a firaga straight up. It collided into Batman, sending him down the wall smoking, his eyes closed. He landed in a smoke plume of dust.

"Well, not bad. Sadly, I have other things to do, but here, something for your trouble" and he tossed her a keychain.

"It's not everyday you graduate" and with that, he pressed a button on his watch. He was beamed up in a blast of light and dissapeared. She then attached her new keychain. Tambourine Tamarin morphed into a blade with a Batman style bat as a blade, with it verticly placed and a keychain with it horizontal. The blade and guard parts were black with a yellow grip. It was the Hero of night.

Seat 7

With the Hero of night of keyblade in hand, Seras charged at the Large armor heartless. It charged at her too, and the armored belly blocked the new keyblade. Jumping, Seras hit it in the head with Hero of night, causing it to stumble and fall. Then quickly, she sliced off its head.

Seat 6

Seras was alone now, but out of the arena's other entrance, came two heroes she didn't know. One had dark, dusty blond hair and blue eyes. The other had short black hair, and similar blue eyes. The blond was male, the black haired female and in their hands were two keyblades. They wore black robes with a lot of pockets

"What, who are you" she said, summoning Hero of night.

"Who are you, with a keyblade as well" the boy yelled. She then closed her eyes in thinking.

Flashback

"Organization 13, a group of incomplete people, who wish to be whole" Thomas told her, explaining to her what the black cloaked people were.

"A long time ago, I faced the first six in combat. I bested all but their leader, Xemnas. He then drove me off, and cursed me to be unable to go to the disney universe, to influence the heartless invasions. Also my home, Alegesia, vampiric woods, Land of disasters, Stormalong Harbor, Pandora and probably a few other worlds like that were locked off as well, but why some of them got locked are a mystery to me."

End

"Your Organization 13!" she yelled.

"How do you know that" the girl said nervously.

"I've heard of you wierdos. Do you really trust Xemnas?" she asked, before sending a firaga spell straight at Xion, who reflected it with her keyblade. Then the two attacked, with the same leap. Blocking them, she tossed the girl off with a whack dealt by Hero of night before tossing the boy into the dirt.

"What are you!" the boy yelled, seeing the brusied girl. (Note, I'm for both Roxas/Namine and Roxas/Xion, so I'll give this the blind eye) " Your some kind of monster!" she stared away depressed. Then she heard the boy charged at her. She then felt the energy of fire in her.

"Fire shower" and she levitated. From her keyblade came dozens of fire balls, and as a shootlock, she fired them into the poor nobody boy, who was sent flying into the girl.

"I..." the girl said getting up " I won't give in" and she activated a limit break. Her body glowed white and she attacked. Seras blocked each strike with Hero of night before punching her in the gut, and then the girl fell to the ground"

"Well, goodbye, and say hello to Xemnas, for my mentor, Thomas" and she tossed them both by the hood of their jackets over the colloseum walls.

"Ouch!"

Seat 5

Now Seras was facing a Guard armor. It rattled, and punched at her. With her keyblade, she reflected its strike, causing it to stumble backwards. Then it jumped, and fell straight at her. She was knocked backwards by the shockwave, and then the head of the heartless fell off. Quickly, she started to hack and slash at it, when the head floated back on it and the limbs were sent at her. Avoiding a foot, she stabbed an arm. She burnt the other foot, before shattering the remaining arm with her bare hand and kicked away the foot. The head and Torso then spun towards her in a vortex of pain and doom before she blocked it, causing it to fall down and allowed her to plow the head down with Hero of Night.

Seat 4

Now against Seras was a familiar man. He had a hunchback, and a pharmacist look. He had a pointy chin, and brown, unruly hair.

"Dr. Doofemsmirtz!" Seras yelled.

"Yes, it's me, Dr. Hienz Doofesmirtz" he crackled. " I heard you were going to become a keyblade master today, and I decided, let me stop her, and now I shall" and his look changed. Circuit blue armor formed around him. A staff of blued black metal appeared to his hand. Then he flicked his hands. Two Barrier master's appeared, and both them and he were covered in barriers. She tried to hit them, but her blade failed against all of them. She tried to strike with fire, but it failed just as well

"Hey, no fair!" she complained. Then in a flash of light another appeared next to Seras. This was a platypus, a blue green creature with a fedora hat.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you follow me!?" the platypus then made a clicking noise, and drew out a gun like weapon with a swirling mass of orange and white energy inside it.

"hey, give me back my ultimate inator!" Doofemsmirtz yelled as he blasted the barrier masters. They glowed orange, and vanished.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! You stole the heartless, and commanded them to leave! This will not stand" he then summoned a red and white ball.

"Weezing!" he yelled as he tossed the ball. Then from it a purple, skulled mass of two heads appeared. Jumping on it, he floated above them and he pressed a button on the metal staff. It dissapeared, and a space gun sort of like Xigbar's formed to him.

"Weeing, smoke screen!" and a black smoke filled the area. Seras didn't have to breath, but the smoke obstructed her vision. She stared at Perry, who nodded.

"Fire shower" she yelled jumping up, and sending a fire ball storm straight into the smoke, hitting Doofesmirtz. Meanwhile, the balls of celestial bronze ( cheaper than silver) in garlic foil that he fired at her where knocked away by Perry's tail. Then he nodded to Seras, who tossed him up .He flew, and struck Doofemsmirtz. They then disappeared, but a keychain of a fedora floated down towards Seras. She applied it and Hero of night changed.

The blade was of a large head of a F shaped kid with green hair ( Ferb) and the guards sides were each a half of a triangle headed kid with red hair ( Phineas). The grip was of a material looking like Perry's tail, and the keychain was his fedora. It was the Mid Summers Dream.

Seat 3

Now facing against her was a Kurt Zisa. The massive heartless hissed before it blocked off her magic. Sighing, she charged. Jumping she slashed and hacked at the orb inside it with Mid Summers Dream, she eventually broke it. It fell and she quickly started to slash at its head. Getting up, it was surrounded in a glowing sphere and hovered straight at her, sending a plume of dust straight at her. Rolling out of the way, she sent Firaga spell after Firaga spell at it, the barrier fell apart, and then she quickly killed it

Seat 2

Now right before the final, she found herself against a few dozen Neo Shadows. They lunged at her, but Seras jumped over the tackle, and hit them from above with Mid Summers Dream, vaporizing three of them. Then the rest melded into the shadows. Closing her eyes, she listened and as one lunged from behind her, she sliced it in half, before stabbing another. The rest then charged in a final swarm.

"Thundaga" she yelled, and a dozen bolts flew down and struck them all down.

Seat 1

"And now, it's the finals, I wonder what hero Thomas decided? Superman, Optimus, Hercules, Ben? she ponered, as a hero did appear from the gate. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. He had a orange T shirt, that stated Camp Half Blood and blue jeans. In his hands, was just a pen?

"Percy, isn't it?" Seras asked.

"Percy Jackson" he nodded.

"You were one of those kids who got, immortalfied by your girlfriends crystal of Civilization" she asked.

"Yep" he told her, he then drew out a golden crystal with green lining " Turns out it was resonating with another crystal in the garden of the hespirades, the gem of immortality. The thing is, myself, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Clarisse were just looking around this worlds Mt. Olympus. You know, take the pictures of the gods here, compare them to ours, and have a laugh. Basicly, this worlds Athena actually has a sense of humor, Hera isn't a grump, Athena is a southern redneck, and not a absolute man, litterally MAN, hater, Posiedon is, well fishy, Hades is a hot head, again litterally, Dionycus, or Braccus as he is here is just fat, Ares is a moron, Demeter is plumb, and i'm going to shut up now before they kill me" and he slid the pen's point up. But the pen was really a 3 foot long glowing blade of celestial bronze.

"Son of Posiedon, vs fire wielding Vampire" Seras smirked. " I like this challenge"

"Same here" and then they charged. Mid Summers Dream locked into the celestial bronze sword, Riptide. He was strong, but she forced him off. She sent a blast of Firaga straight at him. But then he focused, and a wall of water formed in front of him, and the fire ball smoked out. He then sent the wave straight at Seras.

"Graviaga" and he forced a nearby outcrop of rock right uptop the colloseum down. Taking it, she surfed across the wave, before skiing straight into the air. Doing a flip, she landed and Mid Summers Dream contacted Riptide. The wave was gone as they dueled, blade matching blade.

"Unless, this guy drops something, Mid summer's dream won't help me too much, I need to swap them" she thought to herself. Then with all her strength, she forced him to stumble back. Then she quickly changed her keyblade to Tambourine Tamarin. He then charged again, and her blade met his. Growling, she was forced back by him.

"Firaga" and a fire ball flew straight at him. He blocked it with his bare hand, and she lost her smile.

"Fire storm" and fire balls flew at him like crazy. With a wall of water, he smoked them all out.

"This guy is good, like the sea is in his blood, moron it is" she muttered to himself as more water tried to smoke her in the side. Then she thought of something.

"Thundaga" and thunderbolts rained down towards Percy. They hit, and he spasemed. Gritting, he started to glow. First she thought he was going to go full form, which wouldn't work against her, being a vampire but instead a hurricane formed around him. The massive storm struck her, and as she spun in the storm, she felt her limit come to face.

"Fiery Vampira" she yelled as she began to run inside the storm cloud. With fiery copies of her being left behind, she started to attack him, as did her copies. Fire sparks flew off her attack as she did, and raising, her eyes glowed even redder then normal. Then she set the entire storm ablaze. Then the attack steamed out as they landed.

"Thundaga" she yelled, but he avoided the bolts and charged.

"YAAAA"

"YAAAA" and their blades and power met at full force. A massive cloud of power sprout forth, and the arena was filled with smoke. As it cleared, they stared into each other's eyes. Blue static coarsed Percy, and red around her. Both were panting, and then Seras dropped to her knee, as Percy collapsed.

"Percy!" a set of voices yelled. A assorted group of kids, his friends ran to him, shaking him.

"He was tough" Seras told them.

"We saw" a blond girl in red armor noted. " It was a fight my father would have been proud to watch"

"You passed" Thomas said warping into the arena. He handed her a golden trophy, with a inscription on it.

Demi Cup, first place, Seras Victoria

"You are now, a true keyblade master. You defeated many different styles of fighting, berserk Rico, agile kiki, unexpected Batman, Two of Organization 13's keybearers, the cowardly Doofemsitz and a water god. I'm proud of you" she blushed. Then a blond haired girl in a similar get up to Percy, with owl earings, and a orange crystal around her neck, approached, with the others helping Percy up.

"Consider this, a few gifts" she told her, giving her two keychains. She attatched it, and Tambourine Tamarin morphed. The keyblade she tried on was a blade with the same edge as Riptide, with a few water spouts as key blade parts. The guards were black wings and the keychain was a trident.

"This is called the Demi Wave" she told her. Then she tried the other, and the keyblade morphed into the Ultima weapon, KH2 style.

"Thank you" she bowed. " But I'll think I'll keep it at the standard"

"It's your choice"


End file.
